Society relies heavily on various forms of telecommunication to perform everyday functions. Generally, telecommunication refers to the transmission of messages for the purpose of communication. Examples of telecommunications include telegraphs, telephones (e.g., cell phones, smart phones), text messages (e.g., MMS messages), picture messages, video messages, video chat, video conferencing, and the internet (e.g., email, instant messaging, social networking)
The ever increasing amount of telecommunication data traffic, as well as real-time communication in networks (e.g., cell networks or data networks, such as packet switched networks), has lead to a demand for intercepting such data traffic. For example, a demand exists for third parties to monitor telephone and internet telecommunications (which is often referred to as telephone tapping (or wire tapping)). The reasons for intercepting telecommunications can vary, but include countering terrorism (e.g., intercepting telecommunications that involve international terrorism as defined by 18 U.S.C. 2331), obtaining evidence to build a legal case, and/or to analyze the telecommunications.
It is further desirable to intercept telecommunications in conformity with any applicable laws, regulations, and/or ethical obligations. Legal telephone tapping by a government agency is referred to as lawful interception (LI), which is defined as obtaining communications network data pursuant to lawful authority for the purpose of analysis or evidence. Telephone tapping is often heavily regulated in many countries to safeguard an individual's privacy. For example, telephone tapping often must first be authorized by a court, and is typically only approved when evidence shows it is not possible to detect criminal or subversive activity in less intrusive ways.
Passive intercept techniques monitor and/or record the telecommunications, while active intercept techniques alter or otherwise affect it (e.g., prevents a telecommunication from being routed to its intended recipient). The telecommunications can have various attributes depending on the mode of communication, which can be used to determine which telecommunications to intercept and which telecommunications not to intercept. It is desirable to intercept telecommunications based on one or more of its associated attributes, and to process the telecommunications accordingly (e.g., passively and/or actively).